


The Drama and English Teacher

by applejuiceandpeach



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applejuiceandpeach/pseuds/applejuiceandpeach
Summary: Simon's a Drama teacher and Bram's the hot English teacher from across the hall.





	The Drama and English Teacher

“Very good, Christine,” Simon Spier said jollily to one of his students. 

“Really? Thank you Mr. Spier! You know, this is almost an easy role for me because it’s very similar to the role I played last year in our second play, do you remember that? I remember that and I remember it being a big hit so really it’s almost nothing new!” The girl said, bouncing slightly as she talked about plays. 

“Ah yes, I can definitely see the connection to Blanche Dubois that you feel. Keep up the good work.”

The man smiled as the girl skitted out with a bounce in her step. He was particularly fond of the girl and her enthusiasm she always had at the beginning of the period. 

**Leah: hey have you talked to that hot teacher yet?**

**Simon: no**

**Leah: well hurry up and just go ask him for staples or something**

**Leah: what if staples is code for a blow job**

**Simon: jesus christ, leah**

**Leah: okay if you don’t talk to him soon i swear i am going to leave the studio and go make you guys talk**

**Simon: yeah okay**

The “hot teacher” that Leah so eloquently put it, is Mr. Greenfeld from across the hall. Simon sees him through the broad windows and likes to see him teach. He gets animated when his students join in a discussion and he often puts his pencil behind his ear as he reads and forgets where he puts it. 

The blond shook his head because  _ “he’s probably not even queer” _ as he keeps telling himself, almost like a mantra when he stares at him from his desk (though it’s totally not in a stalker way, more like an admiring from afar way). He left his classroom, going to the bathroom before he graded performance studies for his lunch period with an episode of Parks and Recreation playing in the background. 

He was just getting into the groove of finding names on his roster when heard a knock on his door before the handle twisted open and Bram Greenfeld stood in the doorway. 

“Can I come in?” He asked, shuffling the papers he held in his hands. 

Simon’s mouth went dry before he paused his laptop and said, “Yes, of course.” 

Bram walked across the room and to his desk and handed him the stapled papers. Simon cringed a little on the inside at seeing staples after his conversation with Leah. “One of my students, Jenna, accidentally turned this in with her last essay and I’m pretty sure that she’s one of your students so I thought I should give it back to you.” 

“Yes, Jenna’s in my fourth period. Thanks for bringing it; I’ll give it to her tomorrow,” Simon said warmly, not wanting the other man to leave. 

“I was kinda reading through the script and I hope you don’t mind, but I added a few notes into the margins where I felt they were needed. Like, I was playing out a scene in my head and I thought that it would be really strong if she took a pause before the fight breaks out instead of jumping immediately into the argument.”

Simon looked stunned before flipping to the page Bram was talking about and grinned. “You really know your theater.”

“I think that what you and I teach are very similar. Literature and presentation is an art form and it’s truly incredible when someone is able to encase the characters. When I read to my students I try to change my tone from character to character to make it more alive and seem like it’s not just one narration,” Bram said. 

“I see why my students give you high praise, Mr. Greenfeld. You really know your way around words.” 

“I certainly hope so. They don’t just give teaching credentials to anyone.” 

The pair continued to talk and Simon’s stack of papers in front of him lay untouched for the remainder of the period as he and his new friend conversed, sharing common interests and gossiping about a few students they learned they both had. 

“I really do hope that that Murphy kid and Hansen get together soon. I mean, it’s so obvious how they’re both pining for each other,” Simon said in reference to two boys. 

“Do you have them in class together?” 

“I have Evan but Connor always waits for him outside the classroom and when Evan’s the last in the classroom he comes inside and waits for him, helping him pack up and oh god they’re so in love,” Simon was thankful for having this conversation because it showed how Bram was no stranger to queer couples. 

“I have them both. You don’t even know the half of it. At the beginning of the year I put Evan in the front and Connor was sitting a row to the left and a few seats in the back and he would not stop staring. Like at all. And then when I had them change seats I reversed it and Evan kept glancing over at Connor, but then he’d get really red and wouldn’t look in his direction for the rest of the period.”

“Jesus, they are meant to be.” 

Just as Simon was about to respond, the bell rang and Bram smiled wistfully, disappointed that their conversation had to come to an end. 

“If you want, I can give you my number and we could hang out sometime outside of school and go do something or something,” Simon said, feeling his palms clam up. “Fuck, I just realized how juvenile that sounded. Well, technically we  _ are _ in high school.” 

“Your number would be a great pleasure. I should get going because I see a few students crowding around my door so I’ll just write it down for you,” Bram said, grabbing a pen from a mug his sister had gotten him that said, “Of course I’m dramatic; I’m a drama kid” and wrote his number down on a pad of sticky notes. 

“I’ll see you later, Mr. Greenfeld.” 

“Same goes to you, Mr. Spier.” 

~~~

“yOu TaLKeD tO tHE hOt TeAcHEr,” Leah exclaimed in astonishment later that night when Simon got home to their shared apartment. 

“It’s really not a big deal. He’s cool with queer people, though, which is a good sign. That doesn’t mean that he likes dudes, though. Don’t get your hopes up.” Simon said, partly to Leah and partly to himself. He didn’t want to set himself up for disappointment. 

“You know that I am the queen of not letting myself get my hopes up, right? But maybe you  _ should _ get your hopes up and take charge. That’s how I got together with Abby. I sought out that little Gryffindor part in me and didn’t let my brain get in the way.” 

“Okay.”

“So you’re going to see the best side in this?” 

“Probably not.”

“That’s the spirit.” 

Leah and her girlfriend, Abby had met only gotten together a few months ago, but they had known each other since Junior year of high school, when Abby moved to Shady Creek. 

They sat and ate as music played from Simon’s phone (it was his turn to choose, but they both had similar music taste. He always thought of listening to music as a personal, solitary thing, but it was different with Leah).  

“Do you think I should text him today or is that too soon?” Simon said, after a few minutes of silence. 

“Jesus Christ, Simon. Are we sixteen? Just text him who it is and ask him out for coffee or something,” Leah said, rolling her eyes.

“Do you think that’s too forward?” Simon ask worriedly, but taking his phone out with the sticky note.

“Coffee can be friendship or romantic.”

“Okay.”

**Simon: Hey, so this is Simon (the teacher from earlier if you didn’t remember). Do you maybe want to hang out tomorrow after work? There’s this really cool coffee shop that a few of my friends own.**

“oH MY GOD LEAH WHAT DID I DO” Simon yelled from his bedroom after no response after five minutes. 

“I don’t know, what  _ did _ you do?” Said the girl, yelling back from the living space as she was on the phone with Abby. Needless to say their neighbors probably hate them. 

“he haSN’T RESPONDED” 

“How long has it been?” 

“Like, five min-” Simon shrieked, “HE RESPONDED”

Abby giggled on the other end of Leah’s phone, “Who’s Simon freaking out about?”

“That English teacher from across the hall,” Leah snorted

“Ah.”

“DON’T LAUGH AT ME” 

**Bram: Hi, Simon! Tomorrow works for me. Should we meet at around 5** ? 

Simon sighed in relief after telling Bram where the place was. 

**Bram: So...is this a date?**

“OH MY GOD LEAH GET IN HERE,” Simon screeched, eyes wide in panic. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming. Calm yourself,” Leah said, putting Abby on speaker phone. 

“He asked if it’s a date.” 

“That’s really what you called me in for?” Leah deadpanned. 

“Yes.” 

“Dear lord.” 

“Simon, tell me exactly what he said,” Abby said through the speakers. 

Simon retold the conversation to Abby as Leah got settled on the boy’s desk chair. 

“Okay, ask him if he wants it to be.” 

**Simon: If you want it to be**

**Bram: Okay then, it’s a date.**

**Simon: I was hoping you’d say that**

“Did he respond?” Abby asked anxiously, hoping that she didn’t ruin things with her advice. 

“IT’S A FREAKING DATE” 

~~~

Simon flew through the school day on a cloud. He barely registered when one of his students, Jeremy Heere, came up to his desk during fifth period to ask him about a scene. He did catch Jeremy and his “best friend”, Michael Mell holding hands as they walked out of the classroom. Simon made a mental note to talk to Bram about it tonight.  _ Tonight _ . Dear god, he’d been waiting for this for two years. Two years of passing in the halls, bumping into each other in the staff room, and sitting in the same room during meetings, endlessly pining. 

And now they’re going on a date tonight. But what if Bram doesn’t end up liking him. What if this is just a joke to Bram. Oh Jesus. What if Bram just wants to be friends. Simon could handle just being friends, right? 

During lunch, Simon went to the bathroom before he stayed in his classroom to finish grading evaluations. When he came back he noticed an unopened box on Oreos on his desk. Not just any Oreos, double stuf. Taped to the front of it was a note on blue-green construction paper that said in perfect, slanted handwriting, 

**_Simon,_ **

**_Excited for our date tonight_ **

**_-Bram_ **

Simon smiled, biting his lip and wondering what he did right to get the room across from Bram Greenfeld. The blond looked through his window that looked in at Bram’s desk to see the dark skinned man looking at him and smiling a beautiful smile. 

~~~

 

“Leah, are you sure the striped green shirt isn’t too casual?” Simon said, calling Leah from her coffee shop she co-owns with Abby. 

“As long as you wear the black jeans and that jacket you wore to Nick’s thing a few weeks ago, you’ll be fine. Honestly, I don’t know why you’re so worried. It seems like he really likes you so just try to calm down.” 

“Okay. Okay, yeah. Thanks, Leah. I’ll see you in like fifteen minutes,” Simon sighed, ending the call. 

After getting dressed and making sure he had his wallet and phone in his pocket, he left the apartment to go to the coffee shop that was a few minutes away. He got there and saw Bram already sitting down at a table in the corner. Simon sat down across from him without ordering and they smiled at each other. 

“Hi.” 

“Hi.” 

“I really like this place. I’ve never been to an LGBTQ+ coffee shop before,” Bram said, wrapping his hands around a mug. 

“Neither had I until my friends bought this place. They’re both bisexual and just started dating,” Simon said, smiling. Just as Bram was about to respond, the one of the brought over Simon’s usual. 

“Heyyyyyy, Si,” Abby said, pulling up a chair from an empty table nearby. “You must be Bram,” She stuck out her hand to shake with Bram. 

“Abby, Jesus Christ,” Simon muttered under his breath. “Bram, this is Abby, one of the owners. Abby, well you know who this is.” 

“Pleasure to meet you,” Bram said shaking her hand. 

“Well, I just wanted to step in and see who’s been driving Simon crazy for the past couple years. Have a nice date!” With that, Abby left to go back to her office. 

“Past couple years?” Bram asked, smirking slightly. 

Simon blushed, looking down at his chocolate coffee and taking a long sip. 

“Simon, how long have you liked me?” Bram said, getting serious. 

“I think you know how long.” Simon nudged his foot forward and put it on Bram’s foot. 

“Oh,” Bram said, feeling heat rush into his face. 

“Yeah. Sorry if that’s weird. It probably is,” Simon moved his foot back. 

Bram put his hand out to rest it on Simon’s hand that lay curled on the table. “No, not weird. Definitely not weird. Relieving.” 

After that, they sat and talked for hours, a waiter by the name of Whizzer kept bringing them baked goods (per Abby’s instructions) so they would stay longer. By the time it was eight o’clock, Simon and Bram decided they should go. After they paid, they went outside to find that it was raining. Storming, actually. 

“Oh my god,” Simon said loudly (to be heard) as they stood close under the overhang. “My apartment’s nearby.”

“Let’s go,” Bram yelled, grabbing Simon’s hand and let him lead the way. 

Just as Simon was about to start going up the stairs, Bram grabbed his arm and pulled him back. 

“Can I kiss you?” 

Simon blinked. “I-um, yes.” 

Cold wet lips met cold wet lips and time stopped. In that moment, though they could barely feel each other’s lips, they felt warmth course through their body. 

Simon pulled away and rested his forehead against the taller man’s, feeling the rain pound against him. “God, I’ve wanted that for so long. Let’s go.” 

Just as the door closed behind them, Bram pushed Simon up against the wall and kissed him again, beginning to regain feeling in his body. 

“Oh,” A sound of surprise escaped Leah’s mouth. 

“Leah!” Simon said, stepping away from Bram’s feverish lips. 

“Um, hi, Bram. I’m going to go to my room. And listen to music. Really really really loud. Have fun. Be safe.” 

“Well,” Simon said, turning back to Bram after Leah’s door closed. “Do you want to watch Parks and Rec?” 

“God we should’ve done this so much sooner.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I know that English and Drama teacher's are in different halls but like it's fOr ThE fIC


End file.
